


You kissed me better

by reherareh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, i don't know what to tag, worried sanha taking care of his bin hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh
Summary: To make Bin forget the burning pain of his sensitive and itchy skin, Sanha kissed him better.
Relationships: Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	You kissed me better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This one is very short and random. I wrote it after I noticed how red Bin's skin got on the spot where his harness was during the last Bad Idea stage, which I didn't really pay attention to at first because I was busy freaking out over the way he ripped off his choker. I figured I could write some Binsan fluff because I owe that after the angsty one.
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

Bin let out a long sigh of relief once the stylist helped him take the harness off. His skin was covered in sweat and his heart was still beating hard inside his chest. Another staff member came up to him, holding out a fan that Bin happily accepted. She started to wipe his sweat carefully and gently. 

"We ended the last one well, hyung," Sanha said, showing up out of nowhere. He was cooling himself with a fan of his own, his face still covered in small sweat drops that were now slowly rolling down his face.

Bin smiled and held out his hand for Sanha who took it, intertwining their fingers. 

Sanha smiled back, but once his eyes caught the redness on Bin's skin by his armpits where the harness had been, his smile faded.

"Bin hyung, are you okay?" Sanha asked, a deep, worried scowl replacing the happy smile on his face.

"I'm fine, Sanha-ya," Bin assured despite how itchy and irritated his burning skin was and Sanha didn't look convinced. He knew Bin so well, he could see through him if he wanted. 

Sanha turned to a staff member and pointed at Bin's red skin. Nothing had to be said. The young women nodded and quickly hurried away to get Bin's lotion. 

Sanha led Bin to the dark blue couch pushed against the wall. They sat down and the staff followed like tails, still wiping sweat and trying to help them cool down. 

"Does it hurt?" Sanha asked, his voice soft. He had let go of the fan, letting a staff member hold it up for him so he could caress Bin's hand and rub soothing circles onto it. 

Bin felt his tense body relax. He leaned back and closed his eyes. His skin was more sensitive and got more irritated than usual lately. It burned and itched, but Bin knew better than to scratch it when it was this bad. 

"It hurts a little," Bin finally answered with his eyes still closed. 

Sanha hummed but remained silent. Bin hoped the younger wasn't too worried for him. They were supposed to celebrate now that they had ended promotions successfully and safely.

The staff member from before returned with the lotion and Sanha silently thanked her. He then gestured for the staff around them to stop. They obeyed and slowly walked away. 

"Hyung, I'll apply the lotion now," Sanha told Bin, who nodded and opened his eyes to watch Sanha's concentrated face as he coated his fingers with the lotion and brought them to the big red spot on Bin's arm. 

Bin hissed at the coldness, but that wasn't the worst part. It burned even more now and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself. 

Sanha loved Bin so much it hurt to see him like this. He desperately wanted to stop Bin's pain but didn't know how. 

Sanha swallowed hard and then, forced himself to do something, anything that could distract Bin.

He tipped forward and pressed a soft kiss onto Bin's cheek.

When he leaned back, he braced himself for Bin's playful but still sort of hard punch, but Bin didn't hit him. Bin was frozen, his mind blank. Sanha had kissed him and the feeling of his soft, plump lips pressed against his cheek was still there, lingering. 

He felt his face heat up and could imagine that not only was the area by his armpits red now, but his face was too and for entirely different reasons. 

The burning pain was long forgotten as Bin couldn't stop staring at Sanha, who had turned just as pink as his favorite strawberry smoothies. 

"B-better?" Sanha stuttered out, not daring to meet Bin's gaze.

Bin slowly exhaled the breath that had got stuck in his throat after Sanha's cute kiss. "Much better," he nervously breathed out.

Sanha cleared his throat and snuggled closer to reach for Bin's other arm. Bin had broad shoulders and Sanha always found himself admiring Bin's muscular body. He was working hard to get just as broad and strong as Bin.

Sanha got nervous, they were very close now. He always got nervous when they touched or when they were close like this because Bin could be intimidating and yes, Sanha was a little scared, but that wasn't the main reason. Sanha had somewhere along the way of them working together fallen in love with his scariest hyung. Don't ask him how it happened, he didn't even know himself.

This time Bin didn't even flinch as the cold lotion gently got smeared over his skin by Sanha's long fingers. 

If I act hurt, maybe Sanha will kiss me again, Bin suddenly thought. He nervously opened his mouth to let out a small fake moan but almost choked on his saliva when Sanha leaned in and kissed his bare shoulder. 

Bin gasped and his heart skipped a beat. Embarrassed over how he had reacted he quickly forced himself to get it together. 

Ignoring his nervous nerves and his rapid heartbeat, he grabbed Sanha's arm and pulled him on top of himself.

Sanha let out a surprised yelp. Then, he felt breathless as butterflies took over his insides at the sensation of straddling Bin. 

"Are you feeling bold, Sanha?" Bin asked, his voice low and husky.

"Did I cross the line?" Sanha murmured in regret instead of answering, biting his lower lip to hold back the tears that suddenly welled up in his eyes. 

Bin seemed annoyed, not lovestruck, and nervous like Sanha. Sanha felt so stupid for thinking that Bin hadn't minded his kiss and that he would feel better if Sanha kissed him again. 

"There is no line between us anymore," Bin said.

Before Sanha had a chance to process what Bin had said, Bin put his hand on Sanha's nape and crashed their lips together. 

Bin heard someone swear while others gasped. With an odd feeling of satisfaction, Bin deepened the kiss, pulling Sanha closer. 

It was slow and gentle, it was perfect. Neither of them wanted it to end, but eventually, they had to pull away to breathe. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes and didn’t say anything at first. The whole room was quiet. Their staff seemed to be stunned and Bin sort of felt stunned himself too. A part of him couldn’t believe what he had just done while the other part of him felt like flying over finally kissing Sanha. 

“Your skin isn’t as red anymore. Does it still hurt?” Sanha asked and pointed at Bin’s armpit with a shaking finger, his eyes round and dark. He was so cute Bin couldn’t hold back a smile as he shook his head and said, “You kissed me better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all should be happy and proud that Binsan finished promotions successfully and in good shape and health! They brought us the best outfits and such an amazing and catchy title song!
> 
> Thanks for reading and take care <3


End file.
